In the woods
by Ghostgirl93
Summary: weirdly enough Kagome and Sesshomaru found love in each other once Inuyasha runs off to be with Kikyo for the last time.


**Summary: weirdly enough Kagome and Sesshomaru found "love" in each other once Inuyasha runs off to be with Kikyo for the last time.**

 **ONLY A ONESHOT**

'That is it, Inuyasha I am done, I can't do this anymore.' Kagome thought to herself as she walked with her bag away from her friends. She didn't want to go back and listen to all them being lovey Dovie. Maybe all she needed was for someone to see her as herself and love her for her.

"Kagome, I see you finally came to your senses and left my pathetic half-brother." She jumped at the sound of Sesshomaru's voice. He was standing behind her. She turned and looked at him. He was leaning against a tree and smirking at her.

"How long till you go running back to him I wonder?" She asked himself. She marched over to him pointing a finger to him.

"I hate that no good lying son of a bitch! He has used me for the last time, I will not go crawling back to him, in fact I will be living on my own, since the well stopped working when I beat Naraku." She told him red in the face. He looked down at her, he loved it when she was mad and red faced it made him want to kiss her.

Without thinking he leaned forward brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear and kissed her. Kagome froze for a second not believing that the Ice Lord of the West was kissing her, her, Kagome. After a few seconds he deepened the kiss and licking her bottom lip, Kagome dropped her back pack on the ground and opened her mouth for him. Moaning as he kissed her harder. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her fingers in his hair. He growled and bit her bottom lip. Pulling away from her he looked into her eyes.

"yes, take me." Was all Kagome could pant out before he kissed her again. She wrapped her legs around his hips making him growl again. He pushed her up against a tree and grabbed her breast. Kagome pulled away from the kiss moaning and looking up at the sky. Sesshomaru ripped her shirt open and started to suck on her breast. She moaned his name and moved her hips against his hardening manhood.

"If you do not stop me, I will make you mine, Miko." He growled at her showing that his eyes were starting to turn red. Kagome moaned and continued to rub against him. Taking it as a sign to continue he got onto his knees, put her on his shoulders, and began to sniff and lick her over her panties. Kagome groaned and grabbed a fist full of his hair.

"More," she begged. Not wanting to disappoint he pulled her panties to the side and began to lick her. She moaned and arched her back. Liking the sounds from her he shoved his tongue inside and wiggled it around loosening her up for him. He felt her shiver and shove his face closer to her making his tongue go in more. Within seconds he tasted her and licked it all up. He pulled away from her making her sit on the grass.

"my turn," He told her as we undid his pants and pulled out his package for her. She looked at it shocked for a second, it was huge. She then crawled to him, grabbed him with both hands and out the tip inside her mouth. He growled at the feel of her. She bobbed her head and wiggled her tongue around. Loving the feel, he grabbed her head and eased more of himself into her mouth. Once he felt her gag he pulled out. Picked her up and kissed her hard.

"Bend over on your knees bitch," He said once he pulled away from the kiss. Kagome was going to yell at him but then saw his eyes were pure red now, so instead she did as she was told. She took off her panties and got on her hands and knees. He came up behind her grabbed her hip and rubbed the tip against her folds. Kagome moaned in pleasure. He grunted and growled as he slowly pushed himself inside. Once her reached her hymen he grunted in pleasure pulled her hair back to him and shoved the rest of the way deep inside her. She cried out in pain and pleasure.

"AHHH..Sess…Sesshomaru. your too big…please…don't move." She begged him. She was so tight around him that he slowly moved back and forth so she could adjust to him. He leaned down to her ear growling deep before he bit her ear.

"This Sesshomaru cannot go easy on you, your too tight and feel to damn good around me, so prepare yourself for pure pleasure, bitch." He growled to her. Kagome moaned and came around him just from being filled up. Feeling her release, he pulled almost all the way out and slammed back deep inside moaning out.

"Damn your so tight." He grunted. Kagome jerked from pleasure. After a few slower hard thrusts, he pushed her shoulders to the grass hard making her cry out in surprise. Before she could say anything, he grabbed her hips and pushed into her hard and fast. All Kagome could do was moan and hold onto the grass. She could feel al of him inside her and it was making her more wet. She loved how he filled her up and gave her pleasure.

"Sess…I'm gonna cum." She moaned out. After he gave her a few more thrusts he felt her cum again. He picked her up so her back was touching his front. He held her face and made her kiss him while he reached around and played with her clit. She felt him go deeper inside her from another angle and groaned in the kiss. He bit her lip in pleasure making her bleed.

"Kag..go..me you feel so good." He growled loud. Kagome panted and moaned pulling her head up so he had access to her neck. The second he saw it he leaned down and bit her hard. Kagome tried to move but he held her tight to him and with one final deep thrust he came deep inside her womb. Once she milked him dry, he pulled away from her neck and licked up all the blood till all that was left was his bite mark and his blue crescent moon that now showed on her neck.

"You are mine now," He told her. He let her fall to the ground and pulled out of her. He picked her ass up in the air and spread her open watching his cum fall out of her. She was starting to get turned on from his staring. He then leaned forward and shoved his tongue inside her. He kept his hands on her ass as he wiggled his face closer to her so his tongue went in as far as it could. She moaned in pleasure. He could taste that his seed indeed made it to her womb. Pulling his tongue out he picked her face up and kissed her with tongue. She could taste them both as they kissed.

"Once more my lord?" She begged him as she slowly pushed him to the ground and climbed on top.

 **AN: well there it is..too much? Or just right? Let me know cause if it is too much I can take it down and revise it so it's not over the top.**


End file.
